The present invention relates in general to gripping devices and more particularly relates to gripping devices where an arm is rotated from a first position to a second position to close on an object.
In many applications such operations are used in association with materials handling functions where the gripper is carried by a transporting mechanism and closes on a part to hold the part while the transport mechanism moves it from one work station to another.
Numerous gripper devices are known in the art to provide for rotation of an arm from a closed position to a release position. In prior art applications where large forces are required the gripping force is achieved by extension and retraction of a shaft of a piston cylinder connected to a translational device to convert the linear motion to rotational.
While such devices are satisfactory for some applications they have significant shortcomings for many applications.
In many cases the assemblies are heavy so the inertia of the device greatly increases the force required to move the gripper from one location to another.
Additionally, because of the excessive weight and bulk prior art assemblies are generally ergonomically and economically unacceptable.
Fabrication of the prior art units where linear motion is translated to rotary have typically required casting and machine work as well as other operations which have been labor intensive and expensive. Further multiple parts have been required to convert the linear motion to rotary and these parts are subject to wear failure.
No prior art devices are known which provide the advantages or unexpected results of devices within the scope of the present invention.